You and Me equal Three- A chuck and Blair fanfic
by dhaarsinii
Summary: chuck and blair have just gotten married and are expecting their first child, they are super excited and go through the pregnancy together until tragedy strikes, will their relationship crumble or will they strive through their hard times?
1. Chapter 1

I'm pregnant" she said as she stared at the two faint pink lines that formed onto the pregnancy test she had just taken. She didn't know what to feel or how to feel. She didn't know how she'd tell her husband. They had just gotten hitched a few months back and now they were going to have a baby. It was all happening too fast.

Blair tried three other tests and the results were the same. She was pregnant! She closed her eyes and slumped against the wall, sliding down it, bringing her legs upto her chest. She didn't know how she felt. It was all happening in a blur for her. Chuck and her had never discussed having kids before.

 _"_ _ _What if he doesn't want kids?"__ she thought as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to tell him. One thing was for sure though, they were going to be parents sooner than expected. Its not that she wasn't glad or excited to have a baby, she was scared. Blair sat on the marble tiled bathroom floor a little longer, contemplating life with a baby. She smiled to herself as she pictured Chuck being a great dad, creating new games and making up silly stories to entertain their children. She'd always known she'd be a mom but still she didn't quite know what Chuck would think about the pregnancy news.

" _ _Would he be excited? Would he want nothing to do with the baby?"__ these thoughts kept bombarding her mind, like a constant replaying of a song. She got up and looked herself in the mirror. She lifted her shirt and gently touched her flat belly.

 _"_ _ _There's a baby growing inside me"__ she thought as she rubbed her belly. At that moment she made the decision to tell him tonight, she was going to tell Chuck that he was going to be a dad.

XOXO

"Honey, I'm home" Chuck said as he walked into his home. He loosened his tie and dropped his briefcase on the leather chair. He walked to the kitchen and found his beautiful wife cooking. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, working his way up to her cheek. Blair smiled as her husband kissed her.

"I missed you" he said as he turned her around and planted a kiss onto her lips.

"I missed you too" she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Chuck cupped Blair's face with his warm hands and again planted a soft and delicate kiss on her pink lips.

"Before we go further can we have dinner first, I'm starving"

"Yeah of course, you've certainly outdone yourself. Looks like you've made food for the whole apartment building"

"I was just in the mood I guess" she said as they both placed the food onto the table. As Blair arranged the plates and the cutlery, Chuck lighted up some candles and played a romantic ballad on the stereo system.

He pulled out the chair for her and kissed her hand, then he sat at the table.

"How was your day?" she asked him as she started serving herself.

"It was good, we're making a really good profit this month. Nate and I have made some new investments and partnerships, business is booming so I'm happy" Chuck said as he took a bite of food.

"Glad to hear that"

"How was yours?" he asked her.

"It was ummm… eventful" she said after a while, nervousness and uneasiness plastered on her face.

Chuck knew she was hiding something from him, he could sense it. The look on her face, her body language the way she was speaking to him, he knew something was for sure bothering her.

"Blair is everything okay with you? You seem a bit off"

"Yeah everything is fine, just tired is all" she said as she faked a smile.

Yet Chuck knew she wasn't okay. he knew her better than she knew herself. Something was going on with her. He kept looking at her and trying to find out what was going on with her.

"Blair, what's going on? Don't tell me its nothing, I know something is going on"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't have the guts to tell him yet. She wasn't ready for his reaction towards her news and so she just remained silent.

"Did I do something wrong or was I supposed to.."

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out as she stared him square in the eyes, not being able to keep it in any longer.

Chuck fell silent. He was shocked. He honestly wasn't expecting this. He remained staring at her when a small smile crept onto his face which then grew into a huge grin, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"You're pregnant?"  
"Yeah" she said half smiling and laughing.

He immediately got out of his chair and kissed her passionately. Tears of joy were rushing down Blair's face. He crouched down onto his knees so that he'd be on the same level as her belly and placed both his hands on it, smiling as he moved his hands around it.

"I didn't think you'd be this happy" she said as she placed her hand over his.

"Why wouldn't I be, we're going to be a family" he said kissing her belly.

Blair brushed her hand through Chuck's soft brown hair and lifted his chin up so he'd be looking at her. His perfect eyes bored into her dark hazel brown ones. She kissed him with so much passion and love and rested her forehead against his as the kiss ended.

She was so glad and happy that Chuck was over the moon about them having a child soon. Honestly she was silly to think that he wouldn't want children, he was a kind and loving husband and he was going to be a patient and understanding father. At that very moment she realized why she fell for him, it was because he was everything she had ever wanted in a man: caring, loving, intelligent, patient, funny, witty and good in bed.

"Chuck Bass, you better buckle your seat belt cause these next 9 months are going to be one hell of a ride.

 **hey everyone, I've written this story cause I've just started watching gossip girl and I love the show! I love all the couples including dan and serena and even nate and vanessa even if they didn't last for long and of course this couple chuck and blair. so I hoped you enjoyed the first part. do give it a vote and follow and also don't forget to leave some reviews, I'd love if I got some feedback. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright so I didn't make it quite clear in the previous chapter but this fanfic is actually based upon Chuck and Blair after GG ended so like after season 6, I also said that I just recently started watching and now I have officially finished the whole thing. also the fanfic is kinda AU, so there will be something's that are not like the series. anyways I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave some reviews.**

* * *

Chuck woke up rather early in the morning to find his beautiful wife fast asleep on his chest, her legs between his. Chuck held her firmly with both his hands, something she loved. They had made love last night ever so tenderly upon hearing they were about to become parents. He nuzzled his chin against her neck, drawing her close as he kissed the top of her head. Slowly he moved careful not to wake her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and glanced over at Blair. Every breath she took he watched as her chest rose and fell. He then slipped into his silk robe and walked onto their penthouse balcony. Chuck stood out there, taking in the fresh Upper East Side air and thinking about how perfect his life was.

Everything was falling into place for him. Bass Industries was doing exceptionally well. He was married to the most amazing and charismatic woman, the one and only true love of his life. He was not going back to his old ways and now he was about to become a father. Blair and Chuck have both had their ups and downs but with a new miracle in their lives nothing was going to stop them now, there was nothing that was going to break them apart.

"What are you doing up so early?" a voice called out from behind him.  
He smiled widely at her and reached his hand out for her.  
"Come here" he said motioning for her to take his hand. Blair looked at him quizzically but placed her hand in his. Chuck slowly pulled her closer towards him and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. She sighed as she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulders.

"Chuck, is everything alright?"  
"Everything is perfect" he said as he kissed her cheek.  
"Are you going to tell me why you're up this early and that too on a Saturday?"  
"Today's special"  
"How so?"  
"Today we are going to get a glimpse of our baby" he said placing his hand on her belly.

she looked at him in amazement

"What are you talking about?"  
"I booked an appointment with one of the best gynaecologist last night"  
she shook her head in disbelief and smiled at him.  
"Chuck Bass, you never cease to amaze me" she said as she kissed him. He scooped her up into his arms as the kiss deepened and brought her to the bed, laying her down gently as he continued kissing her, working his way from her lips to the nape of her neck and down to her cleavage. Chuck continued plastering kisses all over he body when she felt a wave of nausea working its way up her oesophagus. She quickly ran to the bathroom and barfed her guts out. Chuck ran to where she lay and sat behind her, holding her hair while rubbing circles on her back as she continued taking it all out.

"Well that just killed the mood. I'm sorry for grossing you out" she said as she turned away from him.  
"You could never gross me out, no matter how messy or how bad you're morning sicknesses are, I love you and I always will" he said as he held her face in his hands.  
A small smile emerged onto her face upon hearing his words.  
"That's good to know"  
He grabbed her hands and helped her get up. He grabbed some tissues and helped her wipe her mouth and wash her face. They both brushed their teeth together. Blair gurgled her mouth wash twice with some kind of strong mouthwash as Chuck just watched her. she caught him staring at her.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"You look incredibly sexy" Chuck said as he inched closer toward her.

Blair burst out laughing.  
"Sexy? Do you need glasses? I'm a mess"  
He was so close to her, his face merely inches away from hers. Their eyes bored into each others. He kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers, their mouth in a constant battle. He reached down to her ass and lifted her up onto the sink as their kiss intensified.  
"What do you say we continue from where we left off"

XOXO

Chuck and Blair sat in the waiting room of the OBGYN office, patiently and anxiously waiting for their turn. They saw a few couples walking out with huge smiles on their faces as they held their sonograms.  
"That's going to be us" Chuck said as he held Blair's shaking hand.  
"Yeah it is"  
"Blair, you're shaking"  
"Its cause I'm scared"  
"There's nothing to be scared of, I'm here, everything is going to be alright"  
She nodded and Chuck held her hand tighter.  
"Don't worry, I got you"

Blair was extremely grateful to have ended up with Chuck, yes they've had their differences and problems and things don't always go as planned for them but at the end of the day they made it work and now they were about to be parents.

"Mr and Mrs Bass, the doctor will see you now"  
Chuck and Blair stood up and walked into the consultation room hand in hand.  
"Mr and Mrs Bass, pleasure to meet you, my name is Dr April"

They shook the doctors hand and answered all the questions that were being asked while Dr April checked Blair's belly.  
"Okay, Mrs Bass, I need you to lie down and relax"  
Blair did as she was told and gripped onto Chuck's hand.  
"It's going to be okay" he whispered to her.

"Okay, let's have a look at your baby"

She applied the gel onto Blair's stomach, and moved the Doppler around looking for the fetus. She was a nervous wreck, she was sweating even with the air conditioning on and looking at the monitor didn't help at all, her heart was beating very very fast. Chuck managed to calm her down as he held her hand. In a few seconds the room was filled with a high frequency sound. Chuck and Blair directed their attention to the screen.

"That is your baby, by the looks of it you're about 11 weeks along, everything is normal, the baby's in the perfect size, fluidity is good, the baby is healthy. Everything is absolutely perfect"

Blair and Chuck were amazed looking at her baby. She had never felt so vulnerable before. Tears started falling down her cheek as she looked at her child. Chuck kissed her as he too couldn't stop the tears from forming. There was a little miracle growing inside Blair.  
"I love you Blair Cornelia Waldorf" Chuck said as he gazed at her.  
"I love you more Chuck Bass" she said she kissed him passionately.

* * *

 **alright everyone, so again the fanfic is kinda AU meaning some things wont be the same but other than that I will keep their romance alive. I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to favourite it and vote and also leave some reviews and thoughts so i can improve and I'd love the feedback. thanks**


End file.
